


That’s What You Get (When You Let Your Heart Win)

by starsdontsleep



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Jack Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Poor Jack, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep
Summary: Jack comes to Will for comfort.





	That’s What You Get (When You Let Your Heart Win)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching old Will & Grace and couldn't get this pairing out of my head. This is set sometime during the old series since I haven't seen the new one. Mostly just some "in love Jack" feels and an interpretation of why he acts the way he does.

The hardest part about being in love was when the other person didn’t feel the same way.

Jack felt like he had spent his entire life laughing at jokes that weren’t funny, trading insults he didn’t mean, and glancing away when Will’s eyes found someone else to admire and date.

It was so much easier to say “ _just admit you’re in love with me, Will_ ” with a smirk and a patronising tone. It didn’t stop a brief glimmer of hope every time he spoke the words, despite knowing that they wouldn’t lead to anything.

It was so much easier to steal Will’s boyfriends and crushes, to interfere in his life and keep himself dependant on the other man. If he was in the other man’s apartment, stealing his things, demanding his attention, money and help, then Will would be forced to look at him, forced to _see_ him and assist.

And sometimes, Jack would be lucky enough to steal the clothing that still smelt of Will's cologne. He would pretend sometimes, that he was wearing his boyfriend’s clothes, rather than his best friend’s.

It was easier to deflect and pretend he didn’t care, to run away when Will got too emotional for the wrong person, for someone that wasn’t _him._

Everything was easier than to admit the truth again, to say what he felt and hear a rejection that still ached even decades later.

“ _I’m in love with you._ ”

Jack had never thought love would hurt like this, even if he was growing used to it; offering only rare moments of affection so that Will wouldn’t see a pattern, wouldn’t wonder ‘ _does he still love me?_ ’.

But sometimes it was hard to stay away and avoid his friend’s warmth, strength and calming touch.

It was where he was now, standing in the middle of Will’s apartment, his arms around his friend and his head on Will’s shoulder. His eyes were closed as his friend hugged him; knowing from the moment he walked in that it was a serious moment, a time when jokes weren’t welcome.

Jack felt Will’s fingers stroke through his hair and he gently asked, “What’s wrong, Jackie?”

 _If I were the star of this movie_ , Jack thought, _you would kiss me and we would fall into bed with love on our lips and silk sheets artfully wrapped around our bodies._

It was an image that made Jack’s lips twitch sadly to imagine. He knew he should pull back, laugh it off and make a fat joke, but he didn’t say a word. 

“What can I do?” Will asked gently; always ready to shoulder a burden, solve a problem and help a friend.

But this _wasn’t_ Jack’s movie. He was just the side-character and he didn’t get the guy. 

“Lend me a hundred bucks?” Jack tried, but the quip fell painfully flat.

“Oh, Jack,” Will breathed, fond and faintly exasperated. He felt a kiss brush his temple. “No.”

The familiar response made Jack smile and he briefly squeezed Will tighter before making himself pull away. He knew his smile wasn’t as bright as usual, but Will didn’t comment on it, he just squeezed Jack’s arm and invited him to sit down to a movie together in order to cheer Jack up.

It wasn’t the first time that Jack looked at his friend and thought about saying something again, saying: “ _I’m still in love with you_ ”, but Jack was older and he understood things better now. He knew that nothing had changed.

The only thing that another confession would grant him was further heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing them, no idea if I'm managed to do any justice to them or not. Hopefully I'll be able to write them getting together and a happy ending eventually.


End file.
